world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082714merrowrubi
automatedContraption AC began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 20:30 -- 08:30 AC: Rubi knocks on Merrows door. 08:31 AC: "Merrow you in there?" 08:31 AA: Merrow comes to his door looking a little tired. "Oh. Hello Rubi. We apologize for our state we had a long night." 08:32 AA: "How can we help you?' 08:33 AC: Rubi looks a little frazzled herself "Tell me about it. Was wondering if you had time to talk about making up a few teams for this game?" 08:34 AA: "Oh, yes. We've been making some notes, but we haven't come up with finalized teams yet. We are somewhat less knowledgeable about the capabilities of most of your subjects." 08:36 AC: Rubi gives a faint laugh "My subjects... Umm. you want me to make up a quick list of what I know of them? 08:36 AC: " 08:36 AA: "Sure. Or we could just come up with a list of teams now, if you'd like to work together." 08:36 AA: "Please, come in." 08:37 AC: Rubi straightens herself out and heads inside looking around 08:38 AA: Merrow's room is....not as gaudy as one might expect, given how he dresses. It's quite a bit more subdued than you would've thought possible. It's largely spotless, except for the desk which has papers scattered all around. 08:38 AC: Rubi sits on a nearby chair "All right what do you have thus far then?" 08:40 AA: "I've been leaning toward three teams. That'll give us about seven players on each team. Five seems like it might be too few, and ten seems like it might be too many. 08:42 AA: "I was thinking of putting Darmok, Thiago, and Erisio on a team with Acenia. I expect Miloko will want to be on that team as well, but obviously she's not my subject to assign. 08:43 AC: "I agree... Thiago and Lily would be a good team up on that. If anything they'll watch each others backs. If you dont mind i'd like to be with my sister as well. She'll be a nervous wreck if im not on her team." 08:44 AC: Rubi raises a brow... "You wish not to be on that team?" 08:44 AA: "I do, actually. But....in recent days I think we have seen that I might be a little too reckless where protecting Acenia is concerned." 08:45 AC: Rubi nods... "...that was slightly my fault too we probably should've thought of blackrom before hearing the words balish." 08:45 AA: "I hate to do it, but I think I will be able to command more objectively if I am not worried about Acenia's safety. With her brothers there, I have little doubt she'll be well guarded. And Darmok is both trustworthy and powerful. The team should be very strong." 08:46 AC: "I'll keep them out of trouble as best as possible however. If anything happens i'll be sure to message you first." 08:47 AA: "Thank you. I would appreciate it." 08:47 AC: "hmm... next team?" 08:48 AA: "Well, after observations and discussions I've had, I believe that the Nuntak girl is going to be almost useless if she doesn't have Nagisa around. She seems to have serious anxieties. I'm worried she'll be a drag on any team, but at least Tethys should be able to keep her from being killed." 08:50 AC: "Yeah... that... was a rather unfortunate day for her..." 08:51 AA: "Yes. Hopefully once she's had time to process what happened she will become more effective. In the meantime, we will simply have to baby her I think." 08:52 AA: "Aside from those two, the team probably needs good support in terms of problem solving and general knowledge, so I'm thinking Piraya for his analytical skills and Ectrix for his knowledge of computers." 08:52 AA: "Because this team is so heavy on troll members, I was also thinking it might be a good idea to assign Howard to this team, as any lingering mistrust based on her father's actions would be lessened by being amongst mostly trolls." 08:53 AC: Rubi smiles after hearing vyllens name "Yeah I understand... if she voices distrust over that matter we might have to step in a little though..." 08:53 AA: "True. We need to watch it. Howard shouldn't be judged on the actions of her father." 08:56 AC: "First time alone with her I said the exact same thing..." Rubi does a half smile and leans on her hand. "So that leaves Dani, Fate, Jack, Mahtah, Eric, Enzo and yourself for the last team? Was that a plan or was it just the rest of the players?" 08:56 AA: "I wasn't sure. There's also still the Katarn girl to assign, but I don't know her that well yet so I'm not entirely certain of her capabilities." 08:57 AA: "But it would be good if the final team had a computer specialist, if you're going to be the technology specialist for the first team." 08:59 AA: "A good fighter or two would be good as well. I am allegedly supposed to become something of a 'destroyer' at some point, but I am not yet much in a fight." 09:00 AA: "For the time being I must serve as the strategist for whichever team I'm on." 09:02 AC: "I'll likely lead the first team... Trying to ease my way for practice once this is over..." Rubi grabs 3 pencils and collapses her hand around the ends "Draw one." 09:03 AA: Merrow shrugs and takes the closest pencil that he sees. 09:03 AC: Rubi opens her hand. "The fates have decided Katarn is on Vyllens team..." 09:04 AA: "Okay. That seems as fair a way as any." 09:04 AC: "Who should we promote to leader on that team anyway?" 09:04 AA: "Hmm. It's a tough call. None of them has been trained for leadership really..." 09:05 AA: "Sorser is probably the closest thing to a strategist on the team. On the other hand, I don't know how good a wartime leader he would make. Tethys is most likely the strongest in that category." 09:05 AC: "...We could try for a chaos team... throw them in a pit and see who comes out on top..." 09:07 AA: "Hmm. I'm hesitant to allow the terms 'chaos' in the same sentence with Nagisa. She is trustworthy as a subordinate, but I am concerned about setting her forth with no rules at all....you saw what happened last time I gave her vague orders." 09:07 AA: "So perhaps Piraya IS the better choice." 09:07 AA: "Or maybe Howard. She seems quite intelligent." 09:08 AC: "Not to sound racist... but would a team of trolls follow a human?" 09:08 AA: "They'd better learn. While we're in this game, we can't let the issues of race divide us. We can worry about such things after we're safe." 09:09 AC: Rubi scoffs "Tell that to Balish" 09:09 AA: Merrow growls. "I'd rather just cull him and have it over with." 09:10 AA: "He is a traitor who is actively working against the survival of his species by attacking our allies." 09:10 AC: "Hehe... Not to change the tangent but Vyllen and myself were contemplating on how to get back at balish without killing him... and somehow we made it up to him being stuck in grape jello..." 09:11 AA: Merrow grunts. "As silly as it sounds, something deranged like that might be the best option. It would keep us safe from Libby's persecution for 'harming' him, and given the things he's survived, it might be more effective than attempting to kill him." 09:14 AC: "What if we bring him slowly into madness? Would that work? 09:14 AC: "Why is my stapler in a mold of jello? 09:14 AC: "Why are my pens ductaped to the ceiling?" 09:15 AA: "He is already well past madness." 09:15 AC: "Well its not like we can throw a padded 4 walled room around him" 09:17 AC: Rubi shakes her head "Ill think of something later. after libby says hi" 09:19 AA: "We may need to proceed under the assumption that Libby is no longer our ally. We cannot be certain just yet that that is the case, but....we may have to fight and kill Balish in the future. And she will not forgive us if we do so, it sounds like." 09:19 AA: "I would prefer not to have her as an enemy. But Aggaro cannot be allowed to continue with the way he's behaving." 09:19 AA: "It is time to pray for peace and prepare for war." 09:20 AC: "I agree... It's rather unfortunate libby has a thing for him though. I'd rather just... roboticize him and prance him around a courtyard somewhere... I do ask if one team does kill him to save his corpse." 09:25 AA: Merrow shudders. "Given that he's survived being shot in the head multiple times, if Rytoil's reports are to be believed, I feel like we should take every effort to destroy the body if he is slain." 09:26 AC: "What is he a corpse god or something? hmm... I Could set a hydrogen cell on his chest... hooked directly to his heart and brain so when his heart beats he gets shocked to death..." 09:27 AA: "Highbloods are notoriously hard to kill." 09:27 AA: "It may be related to chucklevoodoos." 09:28 AA: "It would be nice to think it was genetic though. Perhaps I'll luck out and be equally hard to kill." 09:29 AC: "You can hope... I'm stuck unless I can build a small mech to house me from getting hurt..." 09:35 AC: Rubi yawns 09:37 AA: "At any rate, I think we've got our teams worked out well enough for now. Do you still feel Howard should not lead her team? I can assign it to Piraya. 09:39 AC: "They should put it up to a team vote and we suggest they choose. Easier to not get blamed if things go bad if they vote on it" 09:39 AA: "Fair enough. We will advise them to do so then." 09:40 AC: "Exactly..." 09:41 AC: Rubi stands up "Will that be all... Prince Merrow?" 09:56 AA: "Yes, Rubi. Thank you for your time. We think this will work for team disposition." 09:58 AC: "Welcome. If anyone gives us lip ill say it was given plenty of thought between the teams." Rubi leaves waving behind her 09:59 AA: Merrow waves as she leaves. -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 22:00 --